stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
054: Fudgy
Fudgy, A.K.A. Experiment 054, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drown people in his sticky, chocolaty sweetness. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by Hämsterviel. When he was activated, he was called 119, and he was mistaken for Experiment 611. The mistake with his number was due to Jumba's untidy database, although Jumba later corrected this mistake. 054 was rescued in "Snafu". Appearance Fudgy resembles a small blob of chocolate with two antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth. His body is mostly comprised of chocolate. Though his exterior is dripping and melting, his stomach appears to be a solid structure completely made of hardened chocolate. Special Abilities Fudgy can manipulate his body mass to smother a target in his chocolate. He also becomes drawn to chocolate and can increase in size as he consumes more chocolate, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Fudgy is capable of imprisoning his victims in his chocolaty stomach-prison, and the chocolate he recently ingested piles up in the center of his stomach. He can also expand and contract the walls of his stomach at will. Weaknesses In order to prevent Fudgy from becoming too overwhelming, Jumba created a fail-safe to disarm his own creation. Fudgy's fail-safe is triggered by corny sentimentality, which he has a soft spot for. His heart can literally be melted by expressions of love. Once his heart melts, he breaks apart, freeing his victims, and returns to his smaller size. ''Stitch! Fudgy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to invade a chocolate factory. The plan was to turn Stitch into chocolate and have Fudgy eat him, thus imprisoning Stitch in his chocolaty stomach-prison. However, the factory starts going haywire and covers Yuna and company in chocolate. In a feeding frenzy, Fudgy swallows them all. Luckily, Hämsterviel didn't alter Fudgy's fail-safe. Stitch covers himself in chocolate to force Fudgy to eat him so he can infiltrate Fudgy's stomach-prison. Stitch and friends are able to stop Fudgy by expressing their love for each other, causing Fudgy to melt apart and free everyone. After Fudgy is neutralized, he reverts to his smaller size before being captured by Jumba and Pleakley. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Houdini ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-49-20.jpg|Fudgy's mislabeled blue pod in ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h08m14s899.jpg ScreenCapture-19-12-12-14h08m24s624.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h01m29s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h29m27s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h32m59s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h32m30s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h10m31s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h20m58s46.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m15s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h43m16s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h21m47s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m24s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h05m28s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h45m10s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h22m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h43m43s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h06m30s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h05m32s198.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m10s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m17s155.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h45m55s519.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-03h38m51s217.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h56m06s741.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h57m16s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg ''Stitch! Chocolate Stitch ScreenCapture-19-09-15-04h59m46s947.png|Fudgy's correctly labeled pod in ''Stitch!, which is red ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-12-16.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-13-34.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-00.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-21.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-05-56.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-36.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-06-53.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-07-47.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-08-48.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-09-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-00.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-18-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-19-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-20-44.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-02.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-21-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-37-32.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-35.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-38-52.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-39-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-15.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-41-37.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-42-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-27.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-49-51.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-29.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-50-54.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-51-34.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-53-16.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-01.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 21-54-26.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 22-12-24.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-21.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 22-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-29-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-30-17.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-34-02.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-21.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-39-38.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-40-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-17.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-43-40.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-50-58.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-51-34.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-52-48.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-56-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-26.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-57-47.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-58-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-02.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-22.jpg ScreenCapture 12.03.13 23-59-55.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-00-32.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-07.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-06-58.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-10-52.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-11-52.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-25.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-12-46.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-17.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-14-36.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-20-38.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-21-48.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-19.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-22-50.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-23-50.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-24-22.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-14.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-25-43.jpg ScreenCapture 13.03.13 0-27-06.jpg Miscellaneous Panes17.jpg Trivia *Fudgy is Experiment 054. However, in his debut, his pod is labeled 119 and also mistaken for Experiment 611, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. **An ironic coincidence in Fudgy being confused for another experiment because his pod was inverted is that Experiment 119's code name is Inverto. **Even though we saw Fudgy in pod form, he was activated off-screen. **Additionally, even though Fudgy technically debuted in the first season, we do not see him fully until "Snafu" near the end of the second season. *Fudgy's pod color is blue in the original series. In the Stitch! anime, it is red. *Fudgy is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the anime, Fudgy is seen with the ability to grow larger from eating chocolate, similar to Tank's ability to grow larger from eating metal and Ploot's ability to grow larger from eating garbage. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments